


青火/介入：18

by Azhitata (bogi40820)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogi40820/pseuds/Azhitata





	青火/介入：18

18

　　「你說得對。我們在還沒分手前，不管怎樣都會難受。」  
　　「⋯⋯我知道了，我還是先去詩織那邊住著吧。」  
　　這樣的對話，然後是溫柔的吻、和相擁而眠，像是彼此與之共度的最後一個夜晚，青峰還抱著微薄的希望，未來還能有這樣相擁的日子。

　　「我不是逃。」細絲如蚊，喃喃自語般的音量，就算是黑夜裡青峰也好像能看見火神那樣的表情。  
　　擔心，欲言又止。  
　　是我的錯，別因為我而變成這樣。靠過去緊緊擁著的人，青峰心中的抱歉不知道該用什麼樣的語氣告訴他。  
　　或許是被感染了這種沉重的氣氛。洶湧而上的感覺無法被抵擋。  
　　「火神⋯⋯」啞著嗓子緩緩的呼喚著，緊閉的房門跟漆黑的空間，兩人還是被點燃了一點火。  
　　被呼喚的人伸長了身體去堵住眼前的人的唇，別說對方，就是自己也不能把持。青峰胡亂而緩慢的伸手撫摸火神的肌膚，每一吋的溫度都留在了掌心。像是聽得見彼此的心跳那樣，腎上腺素跟荷爾蒙在交互作用，頭腦脹脹的感覺，讓他們都大口喘氣。  
　　因為不捨而更加高漲的東西，名為愛情。  
　　「哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯」  
　　捨不得放開彼此的唇，只是稍微呼吸，兩人又像磁鐵那樣被吸引過去。  
　　青峰褪去了上衣，半壓著火神，他什麼都不懂，只跟著原始的本能在動作，火神有點慌張，看著青峰情慾高漲的表情裡，帶著些微皺眉的不捨眼神。火神放棄抵抗。  
　　算了。他是青峰大輝，我有什麼不？  
　　快速的也褪去了上衣，青峰嘴角的微笑明顯而甜蜜，火神伸手把青峰的臉拉近，給了個深吻，交纏的舌、交纏的身體、互相碰觸的肌膚，每一個動作，都讓整個房間充滿了曖昧的氣味。  
　　脹痛的下身，磨蹭著火神，忍不住還是紅了臉，被挑起的情慾不得不被青峰的熟練給操弄得更上層樓，青峰緩緩伸手，隔著布料握住了，輕輕套弄，一下兩下的緩緩，逗得火神心癢難耐。  
　　不服輸的也跟著伸手入青峰褲內，足夠的炙熱在掌心，火神長繭的手指擦過頂端，敏感而舒服得感受使青峰稍稍打了個顫，火神也勾起笑，青峰寵溺的又吻了上去。  
　　火神翻身把青峰給坐壓在底下，跨坐在青峰漲大的部位上，順著下滑而緩慢地褪著褲子，漸漸越來越低的頭，讓青峰還是出了聲：「火神，等等⋯⋯！」青峰倒抽了口氣，火熱的下身入了溫熱濕軟的地方，青峰忍不住揪緊了火神紅艷的髮。  
　　靈活的舌在頂端馬眼的地方打轉，深深淺淺的刺入退出，雙手輕握著下方兩個球體，滑過中間的部分，他能感受到青峰微微地顫抖，心滿意足的舔弄，火神不知道這副樣子在青峰看來有多誘惑，火神沒有思考太多，看著青峰那樣的表情，他仍然是眼前這個人的戀人，討他歡心，他不認為有何不可。  
　　「啊⋯⋯」  
　　青楓倏地坐起身把火神拉開，發狠的吻上對方，已經漲大到極限的下身微微顫抖，差那麼一點，就要在火神的口裡解放。青峰依樣畫葫蘆的褪去火神的褲子，差別只是他粗暴得快速，火神半坐著，青峰抱著火神的腿將他拉近自己，輕啃著、吸吮著，連下方兩個渾圓也沒有放過地用舌頭愛撫，青峰的所有動作都比火神來得熱烈火光四射。  
　　「唔⋯⋯」  
　　放開了火神，青峰坐起身，兩人緊貼著彼此，硬得發疼的下身，彼此磨蹭增加著熱度，青峰吻著火神，拉著火神的手有一下沒一下的套弄著兩人，帶著繭的手還是粗糙得能讓這麼脆弱的男根擦過一瞬的舒爽，火神隱隱的呻吟只是讓青峰更加狂熱。  
　　繼續加快的速度，青峰的手溫暖的包覆著他的，火神的手也跟著包覆著他的，彼此的手也覆著彼此，掌心著炙熱越發滾燙，無止盡的吻吸取著彼此的氧氣，逐漸升高的體溫配合著逐漸加快的呼吸。  
　　「青峰⋯⋯等等⋯⋯」火神從狂吻裡嚶唔了幾聲，沒能等待的青峰，跟著火神一前一後的噴灑了出來。  
　　「唔！」  
　　「嗯⋯⋯」  
　　白濁的體夜混著汗水在兩人結實的身上流淌，青峰的吻越趨緩慢，火神睜開迷濛的雙眼，不解地看著青峰：「你⋯⋯不做嗎？」  
　　「我自己解決吧。」青峰搖搖晃晃的起身，還是半勃狀態的下身抽離了火神的手。  
　　「如果可以我倒想今天就做到你不能下床，」青峰回頭看著還是不能理解的火神，彎下身親吻著他的脖子：「但還不行啊，我怕你受傷，今天就這樣吧。」  
　　說完了話，青峰飛也似的逃離，火神沒有漏掉說完的瞬間，在頸邊溫度又上升的臉頰，一個拉扯把青峰拉了回來又給了個深吻。  
　　因為我喜歡你，所以想珍惜你。火神沒漏聽了青峰的話中話。  
　　蠢峰，我喜歡你。青峰吻著想著嗅著的那個人，心裡的回應不用他說他也能懂。


End file.
